Total defeat
by Fma35
Summary: A short talk between Drakken and Ron. For image you can visit my Deviantart page.


Previous history: G.J learns that is planning an evasion in the largest penitentiary in the country so they require Kim and Ron to infiltrate to foil the escape. Ron will end in the cell with Drakken. Post Graduation. Sorry for my bad english.

There was a thought that whipped in his head for a while. Why Drakken continued his criminal career even though he was finally recognized as a genius by the world? So, he decided to ask him now that finally, thanks to his disguise, he had the chance.

" Why are you still evil? "

Drakken raised an eyebrow, slightly irritated by the initiative of the buffoon. He felt belittled. Can be possible that his enemies considered him foolish enoughto not notice the real identity of his new cellmate? Ok often, even now, he didn't remember his name but his face at least yes! It would never have been enough a simple wig to make him unrecognizable. He and his stupid naked pet how is now dressed with mouse's hears. The only reason why he had not yet exposed in front of the whole prison it was because his presence there could be useful.

" There must be a reason to be evil ? " he said to him.

" Well, after saving the world I imagine that many people will want your invention. " Ron said "I think that you would become rich. Rich and accepted by all, what could be better? "

" You know, maybe a chicken thief like you can not know, but generally super villans are very rich . And I am not an exception " Drakken replied.

" Yet you are is still rejected by most people " Ron said. " It's not cool "

" How cares, i'm fine " the other one said " A life in the law is a lot less interesting, and then how could I keep Shego with me? I can even do the inventor in a totally legal way but her?"

" Oh, so that's how things are " exclaimed Ron gloating " You don't want an evil life, you want an evil woman "

" Uh, uh, evil woman" Rufus repeated at his side

" It's not like that! " Drakken yelled. He did not want his enemy intrude in his private life. Thinking rationally, however, perhaps the buffoon could help him. He was able to conquer the cheerleader after all. He doubted that it could be helpful but at least he could understand him a little. When he had problems he usually spoke to Shego but in that case she was the problem. And he had much need to talk with someone. " Ok, maybe is like that " admitted

" Come on, talk to Ro... ehm... Zorpox " he corrected himself sitting beside him.

" Not much to say, I fell in love with my sidekick "

" It's a good thing " Ron said with a huge smile " She's an hot woman, smart, skillful with amazing plasma that comes out of her body. Maybe too violent for me but hey, she's great "

" Yes she is " Drakken confirmed with a tight smile " I am instead an ugly, old, childish man who has failed in all his life. Oh, except the " world saving " thing that I did not even want to do"

" You are not so old " Ron lied shamelessly.

" I'm 44, she just turned 25. She could be my daughter! " Drakken shouted before lowering his voice quickly " Please don't tell anyone that I told you her age. She is very sensitive about that. "

" Yeah, sure " he promised. 25 years. Ron thought she was older. Like, 30 years or so. It meant that when they met Shego for the first time she had just twenty years. So she was just seven years older than their. In fact he had to admit that it was strange to think of a woman not much older than them with a man who has the same age of Kim's father. To be honest, however, compared to Kim's father he did not showed his age. No wrinkles or gray hair, he even had a very built figure. Not built as the men who Shego used to attend but he had nothing to complain about on that point. On reflection, a good thing that Ron had to admit about being a super villain is that they manage to stay in a good shape. Dementor, Drakken, Señor Senior they all very fit compared to their respective age and they are not even fighters like Monkey Fits.

" You know... " Ron began " It's true that is a unusual to think of a man of 44 years with a woman 25 years. But it's even harder to imagine the two of you not being together "

"Yeah, blue skin, green skin, good coloured couple " Drakken quipped. He wasn't the first who unite him and Shego because of their unusual skin tone. There were also those, like Killigan, who liked to bet on the color of their future children. Both of them did not like that kind of joke.

" It's not that! " Ron exclaimed " You two are complementary like ... like ... cheese and tacos " A loud noise was heard coming from the stomach of the boy immediately after the word tacos. He was in prison for the past two days, two days without Bueno Nacho, a torture for him. " You should confess "he said.

" Never! " Drakken said immediately

" Do not be afraid. Okay, maybe she can be scary at times but you should be used "

" I'm not afraid that she can beat me " Hypothesis still not too remote, he thought " But that she may go away forever. My life will be ruined! "

" You know, I was in the same situation but then... "

" You have friends? " Drakken asked, interrupting him.

" Yeah, of course " Ron replied confused.

" I suppose you have a family well, me neither of them " Drakken said harsh " She's my only friend, my only family. Sure, I have my mother and between super-villains there is a kind of tacit friendship, more of a common hatred of Kim possible to tell the truth. But no one is like her. Nobody accepts me as I am but her. In all my life anyone I've seen as a friend laughed at me and ridiculed. Sure, she laughs at me too but unlike the others she always supported me. She always believed in me. So please do not say that you were in my situation Stoppable, because I believe that Possible has a great importance in your life and you've been afraid of losing her after confessing your feelings but you would have had at least someone next to you that would help you to move forward if things had not gone well. I have no one except her. Why i am still evil? Because groped to conquer the world is the only way to try not to lose my world " ruled, in a tone of absolute defeat Drakken.

Ron was speechless. And not because he recognized him. Not because he said his name correctly but because crushed by the weight that he now knew, Drakken carried on his shoulders.


End file.
